Secrets
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Madison Black is an extraordinary vampire in her 6th year at Hogwarts. What happens when a certain werewolf arrives at Hogwarts too? And who knew Draco Malfoy had a soft side...?
1. The start of something new

I began to feel a little nervous as I made my way up to the Headmaster's office after he made the final speech at dinner. I would have to tell him everything.

Though it was the only way I would be able to continue my studies.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a voice from in the room and I did.

I walked up to the headmaster's desk and seated myself in the seat he gestured to.

"Now, I think you have some explaining to do, Miss Black"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Where do I begin? I sighed.

"Im a vampire" I said, looking at the floor.

"Is that so? Since when?"

I looked up and continued.

"Since this summer. I went to visit my godmother in Forks, Washington after my father die..."

I closed my eyes

"I was there because I was meeting my new adoptive parents, the Cullen's and one day, I was taking a walk in the woods and I stumbled. It must have been a mountain. There were rocks and trees hitting me everywhere"

I winced at my memory.

"I remember landing in water. I also remember a lot of blood. Then, my adoptive father carried me to our house in the woods and he set me on a table. Then he said he would save me but I felt so broken, like nothing was right in my body. And he took a needle out and put it in my heart and then everything started to burn. I felt like I was literally on fire. I didn't see or hear anything. I only felt the fire in my body. After a while, the fire was gone and I opened my eyes to see EVERYTHING! I heard everything too. It was amazing. It's like I was healed. Carlisle, my adoptive father told me I was a vampire and that he saved me. He also told me that the rest of the family were vampires too. I didn't notice since I was only there for less than a week. As I spent the summer there, they all taught me how to control my thirst and I told them how I was a witch and they agreed that if I could control myself, I could go back to school. They were, in a way, the good vampires. They didn't harm humans, they only fed off of animals"

I looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

His eyes had a glint of curiosity in them, so I continued.

"Most of the Cullen family had extra powers too. Carlisle's first son, Edward, could read minds. Edward's wife, Bella, could block out anyone who tried to do anything to her mind. Like Edward, he couldn't read her mind. Then their daughter, Renesmee, she was half vampire-half human. Bella had her when she was human. Renesmee could touch people and then either speak to them in their mind or show them pictures. Alice could see the future, though not Renesmee's because Alice was never a half human-half vampire, she can only see which life she has ever lived and the future changes when someone changes their mind. Her husband, Jasper, can control emotions around him and make someone feel nervous if he wanted too. He has an effect on Bella since he really does change someone's emotions, it's not an illusion. So I learned to control my thirst with Jasper's help. Then, one day, I wished I could hear what it was like to hear in somebody's mind and I heard it all! And I also saw myself coming back to Hogwarts. And Edward told me he could hear me anymore. I was able to copy their powers. So they began to help me gain control over them until I was able to select only one to use at a time. Then, there were even more vampires here. Carlisle said that they were the Volturi. I shook hand with all of them and after each person, I felt a change in my body. Like it was adjusting to something. I found out that I could use their powers too! Though they never found out. Only the Cullen's knew. Once the Volturi left, more vampires visited and I now have mostly every vampire's power"

Dumbledore nodded. He looked at me with curiosity again.

"You said you weren't dangerous. Tell me how"

I nodded.

"Well, not only am I able to copy powers, I can copy looks and other things too. It's a little complicated. See, right now, I am a vampire with some human parts. I am a vampire with the appetite of a human. I can also smell everything too. Though with the appetite of a human, the blood doesn't attract me one bit, so I smell the blood around me, but I don't have any vampire instincts in me to attack"

I smiled. I thought I was a monster when Carlisle told me what I was.

I thought I would never be able to see my friends again. Though it all worked out find.

"Interesting. Would you mind telling me all the 'powers' you have? And then, that will be all for tonight"

I nodded and began again.

"I can see the future, read people's minds, and block people out of my mind, send messages and pictures into someone's mind, control emotions, with one touch from a person, I can go through everything they have ever thought, seen and said, I can put a bubble around me to prevent anyone from physically touching me, I can control earth, water, fire, air, I can create an illusion of pain, I can create the feeling of being blind, alone and remember nothing but bad things (sort of like a dementor), I can create pain to anyone who touches me, and I can control people, like imperio, though you cant fight it, I can also visit people in their dreams. I can also heal any living thing and I automatically heal if Im hurt. Uh…"

There were so many, I couldn't think of them all at once. "Don't worry about it, Madisson" He said with a smile.

I was glad I was being accepted. Then I remembered the most important things.

"Im immortal" I blurted out.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"My skin is hard. The only thing that can kill me is another vampire ripping me to shreds and burning the pieces"

I continued. I felt embarrassed now. I didn't know why though.

"I don't age either, unless I change my appearance. And unless I change to human, magic doesn't affect me"

He nodded.

"Very well Miss. It seems though that you may be the most powerful human being in the world at this moment"


	2. Wolf boy

CHAPTER 2

As I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, I was thinking of how Professor Dumbledore said that I could possibly be the most powerful person on earth! It was a lot to take in at the moment but I could actually help defeat Voldemort!

I walked into the common room and sat on the couch. The whole room was empty now. Im guessing everyone went to bed. I couldn't understand why though. It was a Friday night and it was only 10pm. Wow, I spent 3 hours in his office.

Right before I left, I asked him if it would be okay if I told people. He told me to be sure of who I told. I decided I was going to tell Hermione and Ginny. My best friends.

I looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley descending the stairs. They decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish their education. I use to have a thing for Fred. I use to get really nervous when ever he was near since my third year, but I've calmed down a little since then. Now, 3 years later, I was all good, and over it, well, him.

I smiled as they both sat down on either side of me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

They both shrugged.

"Well I guess it just you and me boys. So what are we doing tonight?" I said, throwing my arms carelessly over their shoulders.

"Were planning our beginning of the year prank" George said. I smiled widely.

"You guys think you could use an extra hand?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Well I dunno George…" Said Fred.

"Yeah, I know what you mean brother" I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, she is a girl" I smacked Fred behind the head.

"Well then, never mind!" I snapped as I began to get up though a pair of hands shot up and wrapped around my waist. A second later, I was seated on Fred's lap. I blushed. 'Shit!' I thought.

I never blushed. I looked at George who smirked.

'_**Well, well, well. Looks like someone fancies Fred'**_he thought.I kicked his leg hard.

"OW!"

Maybe too hard. I laughed.

"What was that for?" He complained. I shrugged. Fred laughed in my ear and I smiled.

"Alright, would you help us?" Fred gave me puppy eyes.

I smirked. I was going to have fun with this.

"No way!" I jumped up.

I walked across the room with a grin on my face. Three, two, one-

"Maddie please!" I turned as both my hands pulled me back. They were both on their knees, with hands clasped together in front of their faces. Fred and George Weasley, the Hogwarts legends since the Marauders, are begging ME to help them in a prank? They NEVER let anyone help. I would need to think this over. I was always good at pranks at home but I just never did any at school. That was left for Fred and George, but seeing as they're begging for me… "Hmm" I crossed an arm across my chest and tapped my chin with the other.

I looked at them. They wore identical expressions. Pleading expressions.

"Well… I guess" I finally said.

They both jumped up and hugged me, well, more attacked me.

"Ouch!" I yelped as someone picked me up, making my knee hit the table.

Then, across the room, the door at the other end opened and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came in followed by a bunch of other people. I pushed myself out of whoever's arms I was in and I charged straight at Ginny though Ron got in the way.

"Ouff!" Ron and I landed with a thud on the floor.

I burst out laughing.

"Woops" I laughed as he rolled over and he was on top of me.

"You have to help me!" He whispered. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he was looking. Lavender Brown. Her eyes widened as she saw Ron on top of me. I burst out laughing again.

"Looks like Ickle Ronnikins has an admirer" I giggled and pushed him off me and joined the others on the couch. "Well, Fred and I are out for the night" George said as he began to get up.

Fred winked at me and I followed them after greeting my cousin Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. I followed them up to their room where it was emptied of people.

"Seriously, where is everyone?" I asked as I plopped myself on Fred's bed.

"I dunno" I looked at the time. 10:30pm. I looked back at the twins. They were sitting on George's bed and they were looking at me.

"What!?" I said.

"Any ideas?" Fred asked and I bit my lip.

"It's not really a prank but just a payback for the Slytherins" I looked at George whose eyes lit up.

"Yes, keep going!"

"Well, how about every time Snape goes to take any points from Gryffindor, he takes the double away from Slytherin instead…" My voice trailed off towards the end.

"Efiasco" I looked up to see their reactions but the yelling of

"Brilliant!" from both boys told me that it was a great idea.

"Or you can turn Malfoy into a ferret again" They smirked their identical evil smirks and were about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door.

I jumped off the bed and went to answer it. There stood Professor McGonagall.

"Oh. H-hello Professor!" I greeted quickly. I hoped she wasn't listening. She eyed me and then said,

I need you down in the common room please, Miss Black" I nodded and followed her out and down the stairs. Was I in trouble? I hoped not.

Fred and George followed, probably out of curiosity.

"_**Doesn't even know one spell! How could Dumbledore let this kid in. He doesn't even look like a child!"**_

I didn't understand what she meant by her thoughts but I guess I wasn't in trouble after all. Whew. Then I gasped. This could be harder than I thought since I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't use my powers during school.

Down in the common room, almost everyone was there. I rolled my eyes. How could so many people disappear and then reappear? Oh well.

"Stand there until I call for you" She whispered, pointing toward the wall.

As I went, Fred and George followed and a little while later, so did Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"What did she want?" Fred whispered. I shrugged.

All the students gathered around Professor McGonagall who stood in front of the common room entrance. She cleared her throat and everyone quieted down.

"Right. Well, as some of you may know, we have a new student coming to Hogwarts this year"

Hmm, a new student? This could get interesting! She pointed her wand towards the door and it flew open.

There he was, with his hair dripping, probably from the rain outside, Jacob Black.

I gasped and held my breath while I rearranged my senses. As he walked in, my vampire instincts to kill him switched on.

I closed my eyes and concentrated very hard to control myself. Once I was fully under control of myself, I opened my eyes, and of course, he was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and attempted to stare him down. He flinched but never took his eyes off me. Idiot!

I never met him but I knew what he was. What the hell was HE doing here? At Hogwarts! He didn't even know magic! McGonagall was right! Dumbledore is literally out of his mind.

I heard people talking but I wasn't really listening. I was trying to get a peak into his mind though for some reason, I couldn't. I scowled and he smirked.

I felt something poke my ribs, which snapped me out of my daze and turned to see Ginny.

"Maddie! McGonagall's talking to you!" She pointed.

I walked over to her but made sure to stay a couple feet away from the sorry bastard.

"Miss Black, I would introduce you to Mr. Black over here but he says you have already met" She looked at me, obviously waiting for me to confirm this, so I nodded and narrowed my eyes. Why would he tell her that?

"Right, well, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to give you the task to fill Mr. Black on everything he missed and to get him settled. You both have me Monday second period so I give you permission to miss my class to help him catch up. I wish you both good luck and I will be checking on you both regularly" My mouth hit the ground as she handed me a large package and turned towards the door though at the last second, she turned back.

"Oh, and I expect you to show him where he will be sleeping" With that, she turned and left me standing there, like an idiot with my mouth still hanging open.

I snapped my mouth shut and widened my eyes. No way was she expecting me to tutor him. Like HELL I was.

"Hey" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and turned towards everyone.

I walked passed everyone and went directly to the stairs. I looked back at him from the 5th step and with a wave of my wand, levitated his trunk. Then he began to follow. Once we made it to the top of the stairs, I head the whispers from down stairs but I chose to ignore them. Though, before I shut the bed room door, I did hear Lavender whisper about how 'hot' he was. I snorted and turned to face him.

He was standing in the middle of the room. I sent his trunk over to the foot of his new bed and stored my wand away

"So you're a vampire… right?" He asked nervously and I nodded.

"I've never met a werewolf before" I said and he chuckled.

"That's your bed and bathrooms are over there" I said, pointing.

He nodded but never took his eyes off me. I rolled my eyes and finally took a look at the package in my hand. I walked over to Harry's bed and plopped myself down on it and pulled everything out of the envelope.

It showed all the spells he needed to learn, the potions he needed to complete, and all the creatures and ingredients he needed to know about and more. I groaned. These things went all the way back to first year!

Then, there was a knock on the door and I stood up to answer it. Hermione walked in and an immensely large pile of books followed in behind here. She directed them to a desk in the corner of the room with her wand and headed out after giving me a look of apology. I groaned again.

I walked back to Harry's bed, passing Jacob who was still standing in the middle of the room, to take one last look at everything. Just as I was about to shove it back in, a small little gold thing slid out of the envelope. A time turner. Great. I began to wonder if I could get away with murder. Probably. It would be easier that way. But I pushed that thought away and turned to stare at him again.

He was dripping on the floor. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and with 2 flicks of my wand, I had him standing in fresh, dry clothes, and the puddle of water beneath him disappeared. I looked him up and down.

"Do you even have a wand?" I asked, as one eyebrow rose.

He pulled one out of his back pocket and twirled in between his fingers.

"Right" I muttered. I sat back down, thinking of what to do next. Nothing in particular came to my mind except murdering him right here and now. He was going to ruin my year. Where were these thoughts coming from? I wondered. Maybe it was my vampire instincts. I didn't even know the kid and I felt like shredding him to pieces.

I stared back up at him. He was beginning to annoy me now, just standing there, staring at me. Though I had to admit, he was very good looking.

"Well?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno" And I rolled my eyes, again. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why are you here?" I asked. If he didn't answer me this time, I would get it on my own. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to use my powers.

Nothing.

I smirked and pulled out a rather useful power into my mind.

'Why are you here?' I asked in my head and this time, he immediately answered in a robotic voice

"Sam sent me to keep an eye on you" And I frowned. They were sending a stupid mutt to spy on me? No way!

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking amazed.

"You better not get on my nerves" I warned.

"Let's go" And I jumped off the bed and pranced to the door, my bad mood already gone.

He began to open the door but I was there in a flash, slamming in shut.

"And you had better not tell ANYONE what you and I are!" And I turned back to the door.

"Follow me. And don't talk to anyone for now. Got it?" And he nodded.

As I made my way down stairs, I went right over to the large window sill and gestured him to sit. He climbed in and leaned his back against the wall and his right shoulder against the window. I sat the same way but made sure not to ever touch him. I was also facing him instead of the wall his feet were on. I wrapped my arms around my knees and then I began.

"If people ask you which school you went to before, you say Durmstrang. And if they ask why you left, you got expelled. 'Kay?" He nodded.

"Ok, so how old are you?"

"My real age? Or what age I stopped aging at?"

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know both.

"Both" And he nodded for a second time.

"I stopped aging this year but Im turning 16 soon"

WHAT!? They were sending a YOUNG werewolf to spy on me? This was getting even more ridiculous by the minute. My eyes widened. Great, now I would have to make sure he never lost control. Yay, fun.

"Right. Ok so if anyone asks, you're 15 and you're an only child. And try to avoid making up too much answers. Don't answer them unless it makes sense" Ok, so now we got the basics figured out, now let's move on to the people.

"Ok, so do you see that girl over there with the blonde hair?" I asked. He searched the room.

"Nope" I sighed and pointed to her, trying not to make it obvious and then he nodded.

"She's a slut. She's gonna want to get into your pants, so beware. Literally. So stay away from her" He chuckled. I showed him the Patil twins.

"Pavarti's in Gryffindor. She's best friends with Lavender. Padma's in Ravenclaw. Stay away from Pavarti too" I showed him Hermione.

"That's one of my best friends. Her name is Hermione. She's really smart and she's also a muggleborn"

"Muggleborn?" Idiot.

"Yes. A muggle is a non-magic person. She's a witch but her parents aren't" He nodded.

"That's the Weasleys" I said, pointing to the twins, Ginny and Ron.

"The girl is Ginny, she's my other best friend and she's in her fifth year. The twins, Fred and George, are all time pranksters. They're in their last year at Hogwarts. Ron's best friends with Harry, who's my cousin. I suppose you don't know about the famous Harry Potter?" I asked.

"No, I do" Good. Then I wouldn't have to explain everything.

I showed him a picture of Malfoy in his mind. He went rigid for a second but nodded.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's a prick, so stay away from him and his gang. They like to pick on people, and since you don't know magic, just stay away from him" He nodded. Ok, time to mingle.

"Come" I said, as I jumped off the window sill. I walked over to the couch and plopped myself on it. He sat beside me and I inched away from him.

"Guys, come over here" I called to my friends. Ginny was the first. She squeezed herself between me and Jacob and grinned at me and shot a quick glance at Jacob. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would be attracted to him.

Ron came on my other side and the twins, Harry and Hermione took the opposite couch.

Just as I was about to say something, I heard a squeal and turned to see who slaughtered a pig. Lavender, of course, was pushing people out of the way, trying to get here. She was making her way over here so I decided to have a little fun.

I pulled out my wand and gave it a little flick, murmuring a spell, making her trip right in front of Jacob. Everyone laughed except for Jacob. She got up and stomped her way over to her dorm. Ugh. Now I would have to hear them talk about him all night long. Murder me.

"Right, so guys, this is Jacob Black" He waved his hand awkwardly.

"He's a transfer student from Durmstrang" They all greeted and I decided to get up and walk around.

After a while, Ginny and Hermione went up to bed and left the boys talking. I looked at my watch. It was 11:30.

"So, Jacob, are you trying out for Quiditch?" I heard Ron ask. Shit! I ran over to him.

"Sorry boys!" And I led him out into the corridor.

"What the hell is Quiditch?" He asked.

"A game played on brooms" He smirked.

"Flying broom sticks?" I rolled my eyes.

"How tired are you" I asked.

"I've got about 20 hours left in me" I nodded.

"Good. Wanna learn how to fly?" He laughed.

"Seriously?" And I nodded. He shrugged.

"Sure" He answered with a grin

"Flobberworm" I said to the fat lady and walked back into the common room.

"Wait here" I said, pointing to the door. I ran up to Fred and George's room and knocked. Fred answered.

"You're Quiditch captain, right?" He nodded.

"Ok, when are Quiditch tryouts?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Ok, so which places are open?" I asked, hoping to get a reply out of this one.

"Well, Harry's got seeker, George and I have beaters and that's about it. Trying out this year? I've never even seen you on a broom!" I shrugged and headed to my room for my firebolt. I went back downstairs and went to Harry.

"Harry, can I borrow you're firebolt?" He raised an eyebrow but then he and Ron jumped up and yelped

"Where did you get THAT?" Ron hollered, pointing at the broom over my shoulder.

"Shh!" I said, covering his mouth with my hand.

"I bought it" Then, Harry finally spoke

"What do you need 2 firebolts for?" I pointed over to Jacob.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure" I nodded.

"Accio firebolt" And I walked back to Jacob with 2 broomsticks.

Just as I was about to close the portrait door behind me, Harry handed me the Marauders Map.

"Oh, thanks" As the door was closing again, I heard Ron whisper

"Can she even fly?" And I saw Harry answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

I looked back at Jacob who was looking at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" And the dots began to appear across the page. There was no one in the halls so me and Jacob ran for it.

We took a passage way that lead near the Quiditch pitch. 5 minutes later, we were standing in the middle of it.

"So this is a Quiditch pitch" He nodded. Wait, wouldn't it be better if he knew how to fly first and then the rules?

"Mount your broom, like this" I said, also mounting mine.

"Kick off the ground, lightly" And he kicked off the ground. He was hovering, 5 feet in the air before I kicked off too.

"Follow me, you'll see it's easy to control" And I kicked off and soared through a goal post. After a couple hours, he was just about as good as me. Well, it helped if you had amazing reflexes.

Then, I began to teach him how to play Quiditch. He caught on right away. Though he wasn't very good at keeper, he was amazing at aiming, so I decided to 'train' him for chaser. I made bludgers randomly try to hit him and he dodged them all the time.

After about 7 hours, he was all set. "Great!" I said as we both touched down. So he being a werewolf and me being a vampire, well, sort of, wasn't so bad.


	3. Ferret boy

We headed back up to the castle and in the common room. People were just beginning to wake up by the time we went in.

He went up to his room and took a shower and to change while I did the same. 20 minutes later, we met back in the common room. Everyone else already left for breakfast so we were the only ones there.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as we met up with everyone in the entrance hall. Then, as we walked into the Great Hall, everyone went quiet. We could hear them whispering about the new kid.

We all sat down to eat though when we got up, everyone went quiet again. I laughed as we wandered around. We all decided to go down by the lake. There was me, Jacob, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee-Jordan. The guys were deciding about going swimming or not when they showed up.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. A bunch of Blood traitors and mudbloods" I turned to see him, Crab, Goyle, Pansy and 3 other unknown Slytherins.

"Piss off Malfoy" I said. "Better watch your mouth there, mudblood" That's it. No one calls me a mudblood twice and gets away with it. I jumped up, and though almost everyone tried to keep me down, I marched right over to him and stopped only when my nose was inches from his.

"I said, piss off Malfoy._ Now_. And for your information, Im a pureblood" I spat before I turned. He smirked.

"Make me, mudblood" He's going to be sorry when Im done with him. I turned around again

"Listen here Malfoy, you had better shut your sorry little face before I-" All of a sudden, his lips came crashing down on mine and his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

Oh! I staggered back a few steps.

"O

I! Get your hands off her!" Ron yelled from behind us.

Then I came back down to earth. I slid my hands up to his chest and shoved hard. He went flying at least 10 feet back. Whatever, I didn't care. I snarled in his general direction and turned my back on the shocked Slytherins. I wondered if they were shocked that Malfoy kissed me or the fact that I just pushed him 10 feet back into the air. Probably both.

Without looking at anyone in the eyes, I marched straight up to Ginny, grabbed her arm and proceeded in pulling her up to the castle.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want us to go back and get him?"

"What was it like?"

Everyone was blasting me with questions which I ignored. They continued to follow me until Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Lee-Jordan decided to go teach the little twit a lesson.

"NO!" I roared.

"Leave him alone" They all stared at me with mouths hanging open.

"I'll get him myself" I murmured and continued to walk, though this time, I left Ginny there.


	4. silver pear

CHAPTER 4

I looked at the clock by my bed and it was 7:50. Whoa!

I jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue hoodie. I walked down 5 minutes later and found him sitting on the couch. He grinned at my messy state and I huffed.

"Sorry, slept in. Got your wand?" I asked and he nodded, still grinning. I summoned the package and some first year textbooks and walked out the door. We went down to the lake and sat under a tree.

I pulled out my wand and summoned the first list of spells he needed to know. I handed him the list and pointed to a random one.

"Read it" I said.

"Wingardium Leviosa, levitating charm" I nodded.

"And you have to do this" I took my wand out and did the swish and flick movement.

"Here, I'll show you" I non-verbally casted the charm on a textbook.

"How come you didn't say Wingardium Leviosa?" I shrugged.

"When you get good enough, you don't have to say them out loud. Only in your head"

"Oh, ok. Well can I try?" He asked.

"Go for it" And he looked at the text book. He did the wrist movement and it levitated a couple feet in the air. I widened my eye.

"Wow Jake" I grinned.

"This could be easy!" We both laughed.

"Right, so you have the first one. Moving on"

So we spent all day working on the spells, not going anywhere for food and by night time, he had most of the spells memorized. He could name the spell, say the incantation, explain what it did and perform it verbally and non-verbally. So we packed everything back up and headed to the kitchens for some food after he swore if he didn't have food, he would pass out.

"We should be finishing up the spells by tonight. Then tomorrow, we can go into potions" We crossed the great hall and I went up to the painting behind the staff table.

"Tickle the pair" I said, pointing to it. He looked at me like I was crazy but poked it a few times anyways.

It giggled and squirmed and turned into a silver handle. I laughed at his expression from the pair and laughed even harder as he saw his first house elf. He jumped back about 10 feet when it spoke. He made a face but didn't move.

"Miss, can Tipsy help Misses and Mister?" I nodded.

"Jake, what do you want to eat?" He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the elf.

"Right. Well, could you bring me-" I turned to Jacob.

"You like chicken pie, right?" and he nodded.

"Ok, can you bring me a lot chicken pie and something to drink please?" And the little house elf ran along. I started to walk through them when I realized that Jacob wasn't following.

Oh come on!" And I walked to a table in the back. A couple minutes later, 4 house elves returned with a whole pan chicken pie, goblets, plates, forks, knives, apple pie and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks!" and we ate. After that, that, we went back up to the common room and finished studying before saying good night.

I think this just might be able to work out!


	5. Detention

CHAPTER 5

We had classes today so I had to get up even earlier than yesterday and Jake wasn't up so I had to go up and wake him.

He was sprawled in his bed with a sheet twisted around him wearing only a pair of boxers. He looked so peaceful.

My smile turned into a smirk as I sent a jet of water onto him. He jumped up and swore loudly. I giggled and dried him with my wand before going to get ready.

Once I was dressed and had everything I needed, he still wasn't down in the common room so I went upstairs and without knocking, walked in.

I ended up waking Harry and Ron who were sleeping in since we had a free first period. Jacob was dressed in a pair of black pants with a white button up shirt which wasn't tucked in. And his tie was hanging from his shoulders.

I pulled my wand put and fixed him up, tucking his shirt in, "Ow!", tying his tie, and getting him into a pair of shoes.

Then, he just watched me as I pulled his school stuff out of his trunk and handed him his school bag.

"So since we're moving on along good, we can take a break every once and a while, though you don't have to tell the teachers that. Today, Im gonna show you around the castle and where all your classes are. I have your schedule here" And we headed out, leaving an annoyed Harry and Ron behind.

We went to breakfast and wandered around the whole castle for a couple hours, since we didn't have classes to go to.

3rd period came around and we headed off to defense against the dark arts with Snape. Honestly, the guys a creep. He gave Harry detention for nothing. I was glad when the class over. I didn't have him for a couple days now.

Then, Jake and I got detention in fourth period when I blew up the pillow I was transforming, on purpose. Jake thought it would be hilarious and he laughed the loudest when the class was 'snowing' with feathers so that got him detention too. Though I got us out of detention when I made the charms teacher take them away with a little help of my powers. I ended up feeling a little guilty afterwards though.

The day went by quickly and I was glad that Jake came to Hogwarts. Things are much more fun with him around.


	6. Late night whispers

CHAPTER 6

I was wandering the halls one night since I had nothing better to do. I was thinking about my family back in Forks and I smiled to myself.

Then, I heard footsteps a couple halls away and paused until they passed. I decided to go to the astronomy tower, there was less of a chance I would get caught, not that I ever would.

So I went up to the astronomy tower and slid down the wall until I was sitting, with my arms around my knees.

Beside me was the Gryffindor tower and I could see the guys fooling around through the windows.

"Screw this" I said and I pulled out my full hearing.

"So Harry, d'you still like Cho?" I heard Ron ask and Harry said no. Then Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron and Harry turned on Jake.

"So who do you like?" And I saw him grin.

"Maddie" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know!" Ron said.

"She's so hot" Seamus said and Jacob laughed. I grinned and said.

"I can hear you, you know" And Jacob's head shot towards me. His face was completely red as he quickly left the room. I grinned again and went off to bed.


	7. Quiditch

CHAPTER 7

So days and weeks went by since I found out Jake fancied me and eventually, Quiditch tryouts came around. Jake and I became really good friends, though it was kind of awkward and we still had vampire/werewolf issues ever once and a while. Plus, I regularly caught him staring at me.

We even overheard Lavender and Pavarti making a bet about us. Lavender bet 5 galleons that we would end up kissing before Christmas. I burst out laughing and people thought I was crazy.

So Fred managed to get an old broom and gave it to Jacob. And now days later, we were all down at the Quiditch pitch, waiting for tryouts.

Fred was guaranteed beater and so was George. So since everyone knew Harry would make seeker, no one but him tried out so he made the team without even doing anything. Now, they only needed a keeper and 3 chasers.

Many people tried out for keeper but in the end, with one last miraculous save, Ron made it.

Then, at least 50 people were there for chaser. The first 30 people didn't make it. They were absolutely horrible. I was dying from laughter when some kid managed to throw the Quaffle but it came around and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Ginny was the first of the chasers to be accepted to the team. Now all the Weasleys made the team at least once in their life (Though Percy doesn't count, bastard). There were 2 more groups before Jake's turn. Though Fred made the groups himself so Jake went right away, and of course, made the team.

I decided at the beginning that I would not try out for the team and sit on the bench. I watched the remaining of the people try out for the Gryffindor team. By the end of tryouts, the best person they had was a fifth year who could hardly stay on her broom.

"She's absolutely ridiculous!" Ron insisted as she went of, squealing to her friends. He wanted Fred to set another date for another chaser but there was no one else.

I got up and went down to congratulate all my friends. They all made the team! They were all still arguing about the girl when I came down. Fred and Jacob were the loudest.

"Who else do you think is going to try out?" Fred practically yelled. Jake frowned then pointed at me.

"HER!" Everyone laughed at him as though he just told the funniest joke ever. I stood there without saying a word.

"Well Maddie, would you like to try out?" Fred asked, though he obviously didn't take Jacob seriously. I looked down and shrugged.

"I dunno" Ron laughed.

"Her? On a broom?" I rolled my eyes.

"I saw her, she's amazing!" Jacob said.

"I think you saw wrong, mate" George said, clapping him on the back.

"No! I know what I saw!"

"Jake, just forget it" I said.

"Yeah, I doubt she can even fly!" Ron said, still laughing at Jacob.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Ron, there are a lot of things even I don't know about her" I turned to see Harry looking at me. He was right. There were A LOT of things.

"Oh yeah? I bet you a 5 galleon that she couldn't fly a broomstick if her life depended on it" I turned back to look at Ron and smirked evilly. I walked right up to Harry and snatched the broom from him and said,

"I feel sorry about making you loose your money Ron. Set the stuff up" And I kicked off. They all stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Well?" I shouted. Ron flew up to the goal post and Fred and George set the beaters loose.

After 30 minutes and 17 goals, my feet touched the ground and I turned to face my friends who all stood with their mouths hanging open…again. Except for Jacob of course.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to play like that?" Said Ron, holding a cloth to his bleeding nose. I shrugged.

"Well it's settled then, Maddie's our third and final chaser, and Ron, you owe Harry 5 galleons" I laughed and walked back up to the castle with Ginny.


	8. Birthdays and Twins

CHAPTER 8

By the end of November, we won our first Quiditch match in 15 minutes and Jacob was finally caught up to the right level of studies. He learned fast.

On the last day of November, I was sitting by the fire with Ginny when he came back from taking some tests to assure he knew everything.

"I passed it all" I jumped up.

"Great!" I was such an awesome person. I went to give him a hug but sat back up at the last second, blushing.

We sat down and Ginny and I began to discuss my birthday which was December 2nd and coming up this Saturday, which was only 3 days away. Then I turned to Jacob and frowned.

"You never told me when yours is?" And he shrugged.

"Well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"December 2nd" And I jumped up.

"Really?!" And he nodded.

"Are you guy's twins or something" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. I snorted.

"Wha- No! Of course not! Why?" I asked.

"Well, you guys both share the same last name, the same birthday and you guys look like you could be related" I frowned. She did have a point. We were both tanned, we both had dark hair and brown eyes. I shrugged and put that thought aside. Then I began to question myself who was older…

"What time were you born at?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ginny asked.

"Because I want to see who's officially older" I looked at Jacob and he shrugged.

"Eleven-thirty" And I growled. Ten minutes. He was older than me by ten fricken minutes! I flopped back down on the couch and remained grumpy the rest of the time.


	9. Birthdays and Werewolves

CHAPTER 9

"What's this?!" Jake asked as he held up a box of dog treats and a collar.

I began to giggle uncontrollably as he turned to look at me.

"Why is that so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Inside joke" I said after I calmed down. Then I pulled out his real present. A shit load of cash.

I didn't know what he would want so I just gave him a lot of money. I was about to open my presents when a scream could be heard from not to far away.

Jake and I ran back to the castle from our party at The Three Broomsticks as soon as we heard the horrible news. We found Harry, Ron and Hermione in a classroom along with Professor McGonagall and Snape.

I caught my breath and walked up behind them. Harry explained the situation and pointed towards the necklace and the case. I sniffed. I knew that scent. And apparently so did Jacob.

"Hey, I know-Ouff" I elbowed him hard in the ribs, probably cracking one. Well at least it shut him up.

"Yes Mr. Black?" Professor Snape asked.

"N-nothing!" He gasped.

He couldn't just go around saying he knew. How could he explain that? 'Im a werewolf, duh!' I don't think so.

Back to the incident. Why would he do that? I was going to find out no matter what.


	10. Essays and Firebolts

CHAPTER 10

So Katie Bell was still in St Mungo's and Harry was on with the idea that Draco Malfoy replaced his father as a death eater. He was all for missing class to find out why Malfoy was taking trips to the Room of Requirement. I told him to lay off it.

Jacob was caught up in homework since he always waited until the last minute, like I did, but of course I actually got it done on time.

Ginny and I were seated on the floor in front of the fire on our second last night at school until after the holidays.

We were chattering about taking the train in 2 days when…

"Maddie" He called out with a grin on his face. I paused for a second, annoyed, but then continued chattering.

"Oh Maddie" He called our again and I heard the amusement in his voice. I growled and turned to glare at him. He was seated on our window sill with his charms essay in his hands.

"What?" I asked, annoyed again.

"Could you help me?" And I turned away.

"Please!" He begged.

I continued to ignore him as Ginny snickered.

'I think he fancies you' she wrote on a piece of parchment.

'I know' I wrote back and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I jumped as his voice was right behind me. I quickly hid the paper under my lap and shook my head.

"Nothing!" Ginny said too quickly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look up at him.  
"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you help me?" He asked and held out his essay and sat down beside me. I shivered as his leg rested on mine. I could feel the heat radiating through his jeans. His eyes looked amused and I rolled my eyes again.

"No" I said firmly

"Why not? Do you really want me to get a detention?" He asked.

"You should already have one, it was due yesterday" I looked at him. "You're lucky Flitwick likes you"

I said as I snatched his essay.

"Wow, you're a life saver" He said as I handed it back 15 minutes later.

I grinned sheepishly and got up to go to bed. Though on the way, I passed Lavender who was glued to Ron at the mouth.

Ron was now dating Lavender Brown and I began to feel horribly bad for Hermione. She was so upset all the time. Ron was honestly a git sometimes. She looked at me as I passed and I stared at her in pure hate. She flinched back and looked terrified. Good.

Christmas was only 2 days away at the Burrow. Ginny invited me over for Christmas and I agreed to go so I sent another letter to my family, along with their presents.

Harry came too so Jacob was stuck all alone. I felt bad for him. That's why I made sure to get one of the house elves to deliver him a gift from me on Christmas morning. I hoped he liked it. Why wouldn't he? He became just as addicted to Quiditch as the others plus I had a lot of money, coming from my father and my new family, so I decided to get him a Firebolt. Ron freaked out and for a whole week, he was bugging Harry to know what I got him.

I got him, along with Harry, Fred and George some Quiditch equipment and other stuff including candy. I'm sure Ron would be extremely jealous but I didn't care. Jake was special. ;) I got Hermione a book she had been bragging about for months and I got Ginny some very expensive muggle clothing. I found her looking through my magazine the other day and she was going on about an outfit she saw.

I spent so much money on everyone! I even bought small gifts for all 6th year Gryffindors except for Lavender and Pavarti. They didn't deserve it plus I didn't like them. Especially Lavender.


	11. Wolves and Roses

CHAPTER 11

I woke up Christmas morning when Ginny threw a pillow at my face.

"Mmfph"

"Get up!" She shouted and ran out of the room. I groaned and got up 5 minutes later. When I made it down, everyone was already there.

"Finally" Bill said and he began to pass out presents. I sat down on a cushion chair with Ginny, squishing her, while she opened my present.

"Maddie!" She shrieked as the clothes fell out off the package. I smiled and opened my first one with was from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

I got a knitted sweater and some homemade sweets. I got a bunch of Weasley products from the twins and Ron got me some chocolate and Hermione got me some expensive eagle feather quills. Harry got me some chaser gloves since mine got ruined at practice.

From my family, I received a letter containing some pictures. After reading the letter I shrieked and fell out of my chair with Ginny.

"What?" Ron asked and I handed him the pictures.

It showed my brand new room at home. They had added a new part to the house. The pictures showed my new room and it was huge! In the letter, Esme also explained that that was her and Carlisle's gift. She said that Emmett had bought me a Wii system and Rosalie, Alice and Bella had bought me a whole wardrobe of clothes, shoes and accessories. She said that Edward had got me an I-pod touch and that Jasper had got me a laptop. I smiled and put the letter and pictures away.

After many more gifts, we all sat down with some hot cocoa and talked. Ron was passing out the last of the gifts to Bill and Fleur until he called my name.

"What?" I asked. He held up a long silver box and a smaller gold one. I frowned but went to get them. I sat back down next to Ginny and opened the smaller one. I gasped at the silver chain and lifted it to see the charm on it. It was a miniature russet wolf carved from wood. I smiled and attached it to my right wrist.

"Who's that from?" Ginny asked. I looked up and every one was looking at me.

"Jake" and she grinned. I opened the next box and blushed. Inside it was a single red rose.

"Ooo!" Ginny squealed. I blushed even harder and lifted a note that came with it. In black ink, it read:

_Merry Christmas Maddie_

_JB_


	12. Shattered Glass and Broken Wands

CHAPTER 12

I sat in the great hall on the first of February, eating lunch when Ginny nudged my side.

"Maddie, look!" She whispered, pointing up. I looked up and saw that Katie Bell was back! And she was surrounded by people. I was sure they were asking her who attacked her.

Harry caught sight of her and got up to greet her, so I did too. I walked along side with my cousin to Katie who was by the staff's table.

"Katie, you're back!" Harry said. And she nodded and smiled. I waved and grinned back at her. Then Harry got a look of concern on his face.

"Katie-"He began but she cut him off.

"Harry, I know your going to ask but I don't remember" She said with a pained look on her face. I nodded.

I took Harry's arm and began to pull him back to the table when he stopped me. I looked around and back to Katie and saw that she had a funny look on her face. Like she was trying to remember something. Then her eyes went wide and I looked towards where she was looking.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry was right, it was him! And she knew it too, or I think she did.

Harry began to walk towards Malfoy who just spun around and went back from where he came from, turning out of sight. I frowned. Of course Harry was going to want to go after him.

I pulled him with my vampire strength to the table and sat him down. Then, I leaned into Jacob and whispered into his ear,

"Keep him here until I come back" And without looking at anyone, I spun around and walked after Malfoy.

I followed him into the bathroom where I hid outside the door and watched him through the crack of the open door.

He splashed water on his face before removing his vest and then he…began to cry. Draco Malfoy was actually crying!

I began to feel bad for him. Im sure he felt bad for what happen too.

I whispered a silencing charm on the door so it wouldn't creak as I pushed it open a little more. Then I walked about 7 steps in and stopped. It hurt me to see him in so much pain. I knew this was Malfoy I was talking about but something wasn't right.

Why was he skipping classes and Quiditch constantly? Why he was already paler that he usually was. Why he was skipping out on meals too. Why Katie seemed to recognize him. And why he crying. That's when it clicked. Harry must be right about that too!

I took another step but my shoe made a soft tap that Malfoy heard. He looked up in the mirror and saw my reflection. Then, he turned around so fast that I hardly saw it coming. He also had his wand out pointed straight at my face. I already had my wand in my left hand though I didn't raise it one inch. I wasn't here for a fight.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"They know it was you" I said, softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

I slowly took a step closer and when I saw him tighten his grip on his wand, I let mine drop. It hit the floor with a 'clink'.

"You shouldn't have done that Draco. She could have died" I said in the same soft voice. I saw my reflection in the mirror behind him. My face was expressionless. I took a step closer. Though he still didn't say or do anything. I took another small step.

"It not who you are" I whispered.

"You don't know who I am!" He shouted. I winced at the harshness in his voice though I still took another step closer. He lowered his wand to his side but never loosened his grip. I took one last step and I was right in front of him.

"Maybe not" My voice was just a feint whisper.

I took his left hand in mine and his forearm with my right hand. He didn't jerk his arm away from my touch. I slowly began lifted his sleeve all while looking into his eyes. He didn't even move an inch. He didn't take his silver gray eyes off me for a second either. And I never took my eyes off him.

"But I know that this," I looked down at the dark mark which was imprinted into his arm.

"This isn't you" I caught a tear that was making its way down his cheek. I closed my eyes but didn't take my hand off of his face. I finally opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. He looked softer. I gave him a weak smile.

"HEY!" I hear Ron shout. I pulled back and saw Ron and Harry standing in the door with angry expressions on their faces. Behind them stood Jake, his teeth bearing. It was almost scary.

I quickly pulled his sleeve down and took a step back and as soon as I did, a stunning spell shot out and missed him by an inch. He dove out of the way while trying to hex one of the two.

"STOP!" I shouted but no one was listening to me. Harry was attempting to chase Malfoy and I ran for my wand. I was about to grab it when Ron shoved me out of the way.

"Stay back" He ordered. I snorted. Yeah right. I leaned down again but then, Harry's foot came crashing down on my wand, snapping it in half. I widened my eyes and stepped back. My wand!

A stunning spell hit Ron and he collapsed. I didn't care. I snatched my wand and just starred at it. I was brought back to reality when a mirror shattered over my head and a glass shard cut my face from hair line to chin. I shrieked and staggered back. I brought my hand up to my face and felt the blood. It didn't matter, I would heal in a minute or so.

I looked at Harry who was chasing Malfoy around the corner of a stall.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted and a silver light erupted from the end of his wand and hit Malfoy right in the chest. I froze and my eyes widened as I saw him fall to the ground. It all seemed to play out in slow motion.

Red gashes were slowly appearing across his chest, staining his shirt with blood. I closed my eyes as I smelt the blood.

I heard a 'whoosh' and Jake was crouched down in front of me. Harry was frozen just like me. I growled and stepped around Jacob and stepped forward to help Malfoy who was surrounded in his own blood. Then I turned to Harry and shrieked.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" And he staggered back, obviously stunned by my reaction.

He frowned but didn't move.

I shrieked again. I walked forward and slammed him into the wall and snarled.

"What were you thinking!?" His eyes were wide. I lifted him by his collar and threw him into the hall. I did the same with Ron who was unconscious and the door shut and locked itself.

I ignored Jake as I turned back to Malfoy who was hardly breathing. I held my breath and walked to him and dropped on my knees. His face was pale and bloody. I touched his chest and pulled my hand back which was now full of blood and shaking badly. I brought my hand up to my face and inhaled deeply.

He smelt sweet and there was something else that I couldn't seem to think of at the moment. I was about to lick my hand when I snapped out of it. I winced and looked up at Jake before placing both my hands over his heart.

I felt the heat radiate from my hands and into his body. The blood around his body was going back to him and the deep gashes across his chest were slowly disappearing. He started to regain color to his skin and there was less blood on the floor.

I didn't realize I was crying until a sob escaped. A tear fell onto my hand and I closed my eyes.

This was my entire fault. I shouldn't have come. But why did I? I didn't know. The heat stopped and I collapsed from exhaustion.

I managed to curl myself up with the remaining energy I had and I cried. Strong arms wrapped them selves around my waist, my skin never coming in contact with Jacob's as he pulled me away and out into the hall.

Once we were in an abandoned hall, he slid down to the floor, taking me with him and I curled up to him. I cried even harder into his chest.

"Im sorry" I whispered. He said nothing but pulled me tighter against him. We stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each others arms. I had no more strength in me. It hurt to even breathe.

I winced as he shifted his weight. Then, slowly, very slowly, I brought my hand up to his and intertwined my fingers with his. I immediately felt a heat rush through me and I nuzzled closer to him.

After a couple hours, I began to feel a little stronger so he lifted me to my feet. He let go of me for a second to pick his wand up and I lost my balance. He quickly picked me up from the ground and held me steady and turned my head over.

"You're bleeding" He said. And I turned my head over so he wouldn't see me heal. I wasn't up for answering questions tonight.

He picked me up bridal style and walked through the halls. Then he turned and accio'd my wand. He frowned when it came in two separate pieces. I shook my head and he started walking.

After a couple minutes, we were at the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Thanks" I mumbled and he set me down but never took his arm away from me. I turned to him and I felt his lips on my cheek as he kissed me softly before he let me go.

I smiled weakly before I mumbled the password and stumbled in, using the narrow walls for support. Once in the actual room, Jake walked me to the stairs.

I heard whispers and shuffling as the students watched Jacob carry me up the stairs.

For once, the stairs let him up. In my room, he set me on my bed and drew the curtains.

"Goodnight" he whispered. Then everything went black.


	13. Lies

CHAPTER 13

I was awakened the next morning by the curtains being thrown open. The light hit my face and I cringed away.

"Miss Black, you are wanted in the headmaster's office this instant" I peaked through one of my eyelids and saw Professor McGonagall. She always had a way of making me feel in trouble.

I nodded and stepped out of bed though my legs didn't cooperate so I fell to the floor. I winced and slowly stood up and regained my balance. I looked at Professor McGonagall who had a look of concern on her face.

"Im fine" I muttered and walked over to my dresser, wincing all the way.

"I hope so. 2 days in bed should be enough!" I spent 2 days in bed? But my whole body still ached. It must have taken a lot of energy to help Malfoy.

She left me to get dressed and I walked down 10 minutes later.

"Shall we go then?" She asked and I nodded. I limped the whole way through the common room, receiving looks from a lot of people who were headed to class.

After 15 minutes of slowly limping, we made it to Professor Dumbledore's office. I walked in and stood at his desk while McGonagall closed the door.

"Have a seat Miss Black" And I fell into the chair.

"You seem to be in pain Miss. Would you care to explain why?" I looked down. If I told him, I could get Harry, Ron and Malfoy in trouble for dueling outside a classroom. Harry could even get expelled for using such a curse!

Dumbledore seemed to notice my expression of concern.

"Nothing to worry about my dear" And I nodded. I decided to tell him parts of it.

"Well, Malfoy and I were um-" I looked down, blushing.

"Yes?" I blushed even more.

"We were…talking Sunday after dinner and Harry and Ron saw us. They must have misunderstood what was going on and they got angry and tried to stun Malfoy. I tried to stop them but the Malfoy got hurt. Then, I helped him. That's it sir" I said.

"What were Mr. Malfoy's conditions before you helped him" I couldn't describe it. It hurt to even think of it. Instead, I stood up and walked around his desk and held my hand out.

He looked at me curiously and then placed his hand on top of mine. I showed him that night's event from the time where Harry sent the spell until I collapsed.

"Ah! What a wonderful gift you have Miss Black" He said with twinkling eyes.

"And such young love" He added and winked.

"Oh, no sir, nothing like that!" I said quickly and he nodded.

"Thank you for coming today. You may leave now" And I walked back. The halls were empty. People were probably in class or something, though I knew we had a break first period though when I arrived back at the common room, mostly every one of my friends seemed to be there.

"Maddie!" I looked over to the couches where everyone was. There was Ginny, Fred, George, Jacob, Lee-Jordan and Hermione. Harry and Ron were standing at the other end of the room starring at me. I walked straight up to them.

"Upstairs, now" I growled and I turned and limped up to their room. They followed me and I closed the door behind them. I walked straight up to Ron and slapped him across the face with all my human force.

"Oi!" He jumped back and touched his cheek where my hand was imprinted on it. I turned to Harry and did the same though he didn't move. He only glared at me.

"What the HELL was Sunday all about?" I shrieked.

"He was snogging you!" Ron yelled. I turned to face him.

"WHAT?! WE WERE TALKING" I shrieked. I glared daggers at the both of them.

"Malfoy's a Slytherin!" He yelled back.

"It's none of your business what I do or who I do it with. Got that?" I yelled. Then I turned to Harry.

"Where's that book?" He looked over to his bag and I walked over and emptied his stuff. I snatched the book and walked over to Ron's bed and took his wand from it and lit the book on fire.

"Oi! Use your own wand!" He yelled and took his wand back.

"I would but Harry broke it" Ron gasped. I walked straight up to Harry.

"Stay the HELL out of my business. Got that?" And I turned.

"Wait! You owe me an explanation" I spun around and glared at him again.

"I don't owe you anything" I spat

"You're the one who owes me. If it wasn't for me, Malfoy would be dead and the precious Boy Who Lived would be in Azkaban" I left the room though before the door was closed, I heard him whisper

"There's something she's telling us" I walked down the stairs and saw that every person in the room was looking at me. I paused on the last step. Someone, probably George, cleared his throat and everyone turned back to their stuff.

I tried my best to not limp and I made my way to the cushion chair by the couches and sat in it and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Ginny got up from the couch and squeezed herself beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Why was everyone starring at me?" I whispered to her. I looked around.

"And why are they still starring?" I frowned. Were they all that curious of why I missed Friday and Saturday?

"Well, you guys were sort of loud up there. We heard…" She whispered back. I widened my eyes.

"What did you hear?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"Well, that you were with Malfoy and…, well, that Harry broke your wand…" Her voice trailed off towards the end. I groaned and hid my face.

"Don't worry, I told them all to keep their mouths shut" I nodded but didn't lift my head. After some people left, including everyone on the couch, I looked at the time. It was lunch time.

I stood up and pulled Ginny with me and proceeded to the door but she pulled me back.

"I want to know what happened" She said. I froze and my eyes widened. Hadn't I said I was going to tell Ginny? I almost nodded but then changed my mind at the last second when I thought of Jake and his secret. I looked down and muttered

"There's nothing to tell"


	14. Shapeshifter

CHAPTER 14

It was 2 am in the morning and I was walking to the Room of Requirement though I turned at the last second and headed to the nearest window.

_Jacob's POV_

_I sat by the window thinking about Maddie and how people were saying she and Malfoy were dating. Surly this is a rumor…? I growled under my breath. Wait… Was I jealous? I shook my head. No, that was ridiculous._

Once at the window, I peered out to make sure no one was looking and then jumped. I laughed softly as the wind whipped my hair around my face. I landed on my feet with a soft thud and walked to the forest.

_I was just about to get up when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Maddie? I looked closer and saw that, yes, it was her. I smiled but then jumped up as she fell from the ledge. "NO!" I whispered in shock. But wait, she's a vampire. I chuckled under my breath and watched her land on her feet as though she had only jumped a few inches off the ground. What was she doing out so late? I smirked and left the room. _

Once in the forest, I wandered between the trees. It was nice to be vampire every once and a while. The feeling of freedom was nice. I smiled and paused before a tree. My fingers traced along 3 deep gashed in the bark and I frowned but continued.

_I followed her scent into the woods but made sure to stay far enough so that she wouldn't hear me. After a couple minutes, I stepped out into a wide meadow though she was no where in sight. Ahead of me was a small cliff with a waterfall. I looked around again for her but still nothing. Then, I heard a 'whoosh' and she landed on my back, her teeth at my neck. "What are you doing out so late, Wolf boy?" She asked in an amused tone. I shivered at the feeling of her cool breath against the back of my neck. I grinned and threw her off. She skidded to a halt a few feet in front of me and grinned, but then frowned. "I've been wanting to try something" She said and I frowned at she stalked up to an eagle sleeping in a tree. _

I stalked closer until I was only a few feet away from the eagle and I pounced. The bird screeched and flapped its wings but then stopped as it saw my face. "Hello there Amy" I said and pet her head. She was like my owl. She delivered my letters to my family and back. Though tonight, I wasn't sending a letter. I was showing Jake everything. She hopped up onto my arm and nipped my finger lightly. I smiled but then closed my eyes. It took a lot more concentration to copy an animal.

_I gasped as she transformed into an eagle and soared up into the air, leaving her clothes in a pile below her. Making sure I stayed in the shadows of the bright moon, I tried to get a better sight of her as she flew higher. Then all of a sudden, she turned around and dived straight down, back towards the other eagle. Once she was about 20 feet away from the top of the cliff, she turned back into a human, naked, and disappeared. I began to panic but then I heard a splash. So there must be a lake or something up there. She appeared back in my view but she had a towel around her. She had a serious expression on her face as she motioned for me to come up. My legs moved on their own in a robotic way. "I was wondering if I could do the same with your kind to" She said nervously. So that's what the old man meant about her. He told me she could copy people and animals but I didn't understand. He didn't explain very well. He just said make sure I don't ever touch her. What have I done? I asked myself as I turned and ran._


	15. Masquerade Ball part 1

CHAPTER 15

I was sitting in class 2 days later thinking about the Masquerade Ball that was tomorrow night. I sighed. No one asked me yet.

Ginny was going with Harry and Ron with Hermione. Jacob didn't have a date either yet and I wondered why. I knew Lavender asked him but he rejected her. Im sure Millicent asked him too.

"Miss Black, you'll be with Mister Black over here" I looked up at Professor McGonagall and sighed again. I picked up my books and walked over to Jake's desk and switched with Harry.

He grinned and as I sat down, I accidently dropped my book. I blushed as I picked it up, not meeting his eyes. He worked on changing my appearance all class until the bell signaled the end of the day.

I left the class with Jacob and we walked up to the Gryffindor tower in silence, which was awkward since he usually never shut up. He only did this when he had something important to ask or say. I sighed again. Well, he would talk sooner or later.

We entered the common room and I set my books down and turned to face Jacob. I was about to tell him to just spit it out but-

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" He asked and suddenly became very interested in a piece of lint on the carpet.

"Um, sure. Just let me go change" and I went up and changed from my school robes into a pair of light grey skinny jeans along with a plain black tank top and a pullover hoodie. After putting my flats on, I went back down stairs and we left the tower. He didn't say anything until we were in the east side of the castle where no one ever went.

There, he sat on a wide window sill and patted the spot beside him. I sat and turned to him.

"I… um" He began to blush like crazy, his face as red as a tomato. I laughed.

"Just spit it out Jake" I waited for him to speak again. I was literally bouncing in my spot. I was sure I knew what he was going to ask and I blushed a little too.

"Do you want… do... Im sorry, I have to go" And with that, he jumped up and walked away from me as I blinked back tears.

I arrived back to the common room a little past midnight and dragged my feet up to my room where I shut myself up in my bed. I cried a bit too. I couldn't understand why he didn't ask me.

There must be something wrong with me, I thought. Then I began to wonder why the hell I was crying over HIM! It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. No, that was ridiculous.


	16. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Im sorry but I refuse to post anything until I receive at least 5 reviews. I have had quite a bit of people read and only one single review!!

Tsk Tsk, im disappointed…

~Maddie


	17. Masquerade Ball part 2

CHAPTER 16

The next morning, I woke up around 10 and finally got up. I didn't bother dressing up today. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. I didn't even brush my hair. I just pulled it up into a ponytail and walked out the door. I paused at my open wardrobe and stared at the dress Alice had sent me. I took a deep breath and walked out.

The only people there in the common room were Ginny and Hermione. Once they saw me, they ran over to me.

What-!" Hermione was lost for words. I just shook my head.

"Who?" Ginny asked and I shook my head again to her too.

"You look absolutely horrible!" Ginny said and Hermione nudged her in the ribs. I shrugged and walked past them and went for a bit of breakfast.

I received a lot of stares as I made my way over to the end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone else.

As I passed Jacob, Harry nudged Ron and pointed at me and Jacob looked down. Ginny and Hermione must have caught on that I wanted to be alone since they didn't follow me.

I ate in silence and I was about to get up until a house elf tapped me on the shoulder.

"Misses Black?" She asked and I nodded. Then she handed me a box. I took it and looked around. A lot of people were staring at me. I blushed and looked down as fast as I could

The box was about the size of a CD case and it had silver wrapping around it and a single red bow. I opened it and gasped. In it was a silver chain bracelet with a single charm on it.

I picked it up and looked closely and saw that the charm was 2 little pieces of silver twisted to form a heart. In the box was a note:

_Maddie,_

_Im really sorry about last night_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Jake_

I slowly looked up and down our table until I found him. He wasn't talking to anyone or eating. He was simply sitting there. I sighed again and got up and left the table.

I went into my room and cried again. Once I was done, I fastened the bracelet to my right wrist and smiled weakly. I pulled out my books and began on my charms essay.

By 3:30, the girls began arriving in the room to prepare for the Ball. I got out and helped Ginny and Hermione get ready and after 4 and a half long hours, they were all ready.

"Oh Maddie, you have to come!" Ginny whined as I fastened her mask on her face. I shook my head.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she spun around in a slow circle.

"Beautiful" I said as I faked a smile. She really did look pretty.

Once they finally left, I lay myself back down on my bed. I really wanted to go. It sounded like it was going to be fun. But who would I go with? And what if someone noticed me?

"Screw this!" I said as I jumped up and flew across the room, fitting into my dress and using my powers to fix my hair.

As I did this, I thought of things. Like why hasn't anyone asked me to the Ball? I recently found out that even Millicent had a date! Were people scared of me? Did people know about my secret and were afraid of me? I honestly didn't know.

After about a minute, I was done and I put my mask on and walked out of the empty common room. I walked slowly towards the great hall and towards the music. There were lights flashing everywhere as I came around the corner. I took a deep breath and walked in.

_Jacob's POV_

_I sighed again as I walked with Lavender to the dance floor. Like Maddie said, she was all over me. The thought made me sad. Maddie. I hadn't seen her all afternoon and from what I heard, she was up in her room crying. _

_I rolled my eyes as Lavender grabbed my butt. _

"_Do you want to go back up to my room later and we could-" But I wasn't listening to her anymore. _

_All heads turned as she walked in the room. _

_She was wearing a long strapless silver sparkly dress that came down in giant ruffles inches above the ground. Her silver mask covered the upper half of her face, sealing her identity from others but not me. Her hair was in loose curls that hung halfway down her back and half her hair was pulled back with a few loose strands that hung down the side of her face._

_I smiled and ignored Lavender as she asked me where I was going. The crowd got tighter and tighter as I approached her. And then I stopped in my tracks. She was gone! I searched for her scent and followed it until I saw her back. I growled as I heard some Slytherin ask her to dance. I walked right in front of him and turned to face her. I smiled again. _

"_Maddie" I said softly. _

"_You look beautiful" I said and she grinned. _

"_Thanks" She said. "You don't look too bad yourself" She said and I straightened my tuxedo. _

"_D'you want to dance" I said nervously and she but her lip. God she made me just want to kiss her when she did that! She nodded and I took her hand and led her to the center of the floor and we danced the rest of the night. _


	18. I Love You

CHAPTER 17

I giggled as Jacob swung me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

"Jake, let me down!" I squealed and he set me on my bare feet, his hands still on my waist.

His tuxedo jacket and vest were draped over his shoulders like my shoes were over mine. We had stopped along an empty corridor on the 7th floor.

I grinned and looked him in the eyes. I was suddenly lost in them and my grin slowly faded. His dark brown eyes were beautiful as they sparkled in the moon light.

His smile began to fade too as his eyes flickered down to my lips and back. My eyes wandered down to his lips too. They were slightly parted. I brought my eyes back up to his and blinked.

_There was no need for words as we stared into each other's eyes. Then, slowly, very slowly, I leaned in and kissed her._

When my lips came in contact with his, my eyes closed and my hands moved to the side of his neck. I stroked it softly as I felt the kiss deepen.

Our bodies pressed together as the passion we shared for each other grew.

To my right, a door appeared and I pulled back grinning. I lead him into the Room of Requirement.

Inside was a large room lit by candles only. A fire was blazing in the fire place to our right and on the far end was a giant bed.

He looked at me and back to the bed a few times before he finally understood. Then his eyes widened slightly and he blushed.

The scent of him drew me in for another kiss. This time, I could not break it.

My arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as the kiss became more intimate. My body pressed tightly against his as he urged me back.

He lifted me a little and walked over to the bed and laying me down softly as his Tuxedo jacket and vest hit the floor. He lay slightly on top of me, our mouths still connected. And then he pulled away.

"Maddie, we shouldn't…" He whispered

"Shh" I said, trying to take over his lips.

"Maddie…we…I" He mumbled between kissed.

"Why not? Were completely alone" I whispered as I placed soft kisses along his neck. "No" He said firmly as he pulled back.

I stared at him as his words sank in deep.

"Get off" I spat as I blinked back tears.

Without any warning, he pressed his lips to mine again and this time, he wasn't being gentle. It was rough. Hard. And I loved it. His breathing was just as uneven as mine.

I wanted this moment so badly.

My fingers raked over the fabric of his white button up shirt that clung to his body. He pulled back again and looked into my eyes as he pulled me to my feet.

My fingers gently played his the back of his hair and I smiled, knowing it was time.

My fingers moved slowly as I lifted his shirt. My gaze dropped as I watched more and more of his chest being revealed. I pulled it over his head and tossed it aside.

My fingers immediately moved to the bare flesh beneath it as I caressed every inch of him.

I looked into his eyes longingly as my lip brushed lightly against his chest as I continued to undress him.

Each time he tried to touch me, I would push his hands away. I just wanted to concentrate on bringing him as much pleasure as I could.

His belt gave me no trouble as I worked it quickly and his pants fell to the floor with a soft 'thunk'.

He stepped out of them, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. I smiled as my eyes raked over his body.

His hands gripped my waist and pulled me to his lips. His hands slid slowly up my back as he felt his way up to the top of the zipper.

One hand rested on the back of my neck as the other unzipped my dress. His hands tenderly slipped the fabric down my stomach. At the sight of the sheer lace covering my breasts, a smile threatened at the corners of his mouth. This left me slightly embarrassed.

He watched as my dress moved farther down my body, dropping to the floor.

"God… You're breathtaking" He said as he leaned in.

This time the kiss was soft and passionate.

His hands roamed my cool body and I shivered. It felt so luxurious.

His fingers worked slowly to unclasp my bra. The kiss was broken once again as me moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

He tried again and this time he was successful at removing my bra.

_I watched at the lace material freed her beautiful breasts. I stared, mesmerized for a moment by their dark center. I couldn't even express what was going through my mind at the moment._

_My lips caught her nipple as I leaned forward. The gasp that escaped her was like music to my ears. I could hear the sheer pleasure in it. Her back arched slightly as she felt the warmth of my mouth on her._

_Fingers intertwined in my hair, a soft moan escaped her lips and I gazed up at her. To watch her in pleasure, eyes barely open, was the most beautiful thing ever. I also had the satisfaction of knowing it was because of me. _

_My hands moved down her sides and even closer to the top of the lace that covered the last of her. _

_I hooked my fingers inside the elastic of her panties and peeled the edge of them down as my lips began to travel down her stomach. _

_I continued to look up at her in attempt to see the pleasure and approval on her face. _

I wanted so badly to have him inside me but I knew that I would have to hold out a little longer.

He lay down on the bed and watched as I went down on him.

My lips lovingly moved from his neck and slowly down his chest. I stopped just below his navel as my fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers.

He lifted his hips and I began to pull them down, revealing his erected manhood. I saw slight embarrassment begin to show and I grinned.

I crawled my way back up to him and captured his lips for a moment. And then I brought my mouth to his ear.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Maddie" He said and I lowered my hips onto his slowly as I stared down into his eyes.

_As the warmth enveloped me, I let out a low moan. I lifted my hips, pushing myself deeper into her. Her moan followed soon and our bodies began to move in perfect unison._

_I let my hands wander over her body once again before I pulled her down against me. _

I sensed what he was about to do and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as best as I could.

We rolled over, his body pinning me to the bed now.

His hands gently touched my cheek, stroking it lovingly as his body continued to move.

Each thrust forced him deeper inside me as his pace quickened. My muscled clenched tightly around him as a wave of pleasure rushed over us.

A/N: I would just like to mention that this chapter is originally a story called 'Seducing Jacob Black Part 1' by 'AnnTheOdd'

Check it out, its really good!

~Maddie Black :)


	19. Rewind

CHAPTER 18

I woke up the next morning curled up to Jacob's side. I smiled as I remembered the previous night and I snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. His breathing quickened a little, letting me know he was awake.

"Mmm" He stretched his arms high over his head before he wrapped them around me.

"Morning" He said and I looked up and grinned.

"Morning" I repeated.

"How do you feel?" I asked and he grinned.

"Amazing" He said and I grinned even wider.

Last night, I had just lost my virginity to a werewolf. My mortal enemy. I chuckled softly when I thought of how our families would react.

He grinned before sitting up. I moved behind him and hugged his waist. But them I pulled back slightly and stared at his back. On each side were 4 long scars going halfway down his back, barely visible to the human eye. My fingers traced along them as I remembered last night's actions and then said

"Wow, last night was pretty intense" and he laughed.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed Jacob's wand from the ground and conjured up a bunch of material. There, I transformed them all into a set of clothes for both of us.

"Here" I said as I approached the bed. Then, without warning, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on top of him as he kissed me.

I moaned softly as his manhood pressed against my stomach. And from there, we replayed last night's event.


	20. Alice Cullen

CHAPTER 19

A few hours later, we were walking down the halls and back up to the Gryffindor tower. As I walked in, everyone turned and stared at out linked hands. I went straight up to his room with him and as soon as the door was closed, I doubled over in laughter.

"Did you see their faces?!" He said while whipping away tears. I nodded and laughed again. Then, there was a tapping sound on the window and I turned to see Amy.

"Oh no" I whispered and I slowly walked over to the window and let her in.

She flew around the room, dropped the letter she was carrying, and flew out.

"It's from your family" He said as he picked it up.

"I know" I moaned and snatched the letter from him. The letter was from Alice.

She told me how irresponsible I was last night and how I should have at least used protection. She said that she hadn't told anyone but she hadn't been able to keep it from Edward.

I rolled my eyes and tucked the paper away in my pocket. I groaned when I realized that Edward would probably have Alice or Rose try to give me The Talk.

"Great" I muttered.

Jake looked at me with a confused look and I handed him the letter. He spent a minute reading the whole thing and then burst out laughing again.

I rolled my eyes and grinned.


	21. Double the stupidity

CHAPTER 20

I sighed as I listened to Snape go on and on about some stupid antidote to a poison. I noisily pulled out a quill and some ink and began doodling on my textbook.

After about 20 minutes, he finally told us to begin. I just sat there as Jake went off and got the ingredients for it.

As he came and sat back down, I opened my textbook and looked the potion over. Then the most brilliant idea ever came over me.

"Jake! Okay, it says to add these ingredients in this order…" I named them quickly and grinned.

"Okay" he said, completely oblivious to my expression which clearly gave away the fact I was up to no good.

I waited until he looked at my face. He studied it for a second or two before he grinned.

"What's on your mind?"

"What if we start at the end and make our way to the beginning" I said, still grinning.

"So, we're going to add them in backwards?" He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, just to see what will happen…," I answered, grinning.

"Maybe it'll be a poison… considering it's the antidote to one," he said.

"Or maybe it'll blow up," I suggested.

"We should probably put a spell on the cauldron so it won't explode till Snape looks into it…" I said as I grinned mischievously.

After about an hour of potion brewing, Snape began to walk around the class and see how 'poorly' we were all doing. Since we were in the back, we were last. I grinned as he neared our cauldron but I growled as he paused to yell at Neville.

The bell was about to go and I finished putting my textbook away. I giggled with Jake as Snape walked to us with a suspicious look on his face. I bit my lip as he paused before our cauldron. He narrowed his eyes before peering down into it.

BOOM

I burst out laughing as a thick orange smoke filled the room along with the laughter of my fellow Gryffindors. I waved my hands in front of me, trying to clear some of the smoke.

"Ow!" I heard Jake yell and I giggled

"Oops" And I moved in to see his face.

He was still laughing. I high-fived him as the bell rang. I quickly found my cauldron with my hands and cleared it and grabbed it. I was about to make a run for it when

"BLACK AND BLACK!" Snape screamed through the thick fog.

"DOUBLE THE DETENTION AND 40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR DOUBLE THE STUPIDITY" I groaned and emerged into the hall. As I did, most of the students were clapping and cheering. Even the older and younger students who were only passing. I grinned at Fred and George at the approval on their faces. I laughed and thought 'Oh well, at least it was worth it' as Jake laced his fingers with mine.

A/N: I would love to know what you guys think of it so far!

Ps~ Its almost over but there will be a sequel!!! (But I would be needing some ideas..!)


	22. Whispers

CHAPTER 21

For the next couple of days, I was quiet. I was still angry at Harry and Ron, Hermione was spending more time with Ron than anything and Ginny was always with Harry. All I had was Jake but that was enough for me.

I never saw Malfoy other than in class. He was never in the great hall and he was paler than ever.

I sighed and got out of bed. I had Quiditch practice in 15 minutes. I sighed again and walked out of my room.

Down in the common room was Ginny, Harry, Ron, the twins and Jacob. They all stared at me as I crossed the room with my broom over my shoulder. Ron glared at me as I passed him but I still kept my head held up high. I wasn't going to show them I was weak in any way. I told myself not to look at any of them but I couldn't help but look at Jacob as I passed by him too. His expression was just as pained as Malfoy's that night in the bathrooms.

Ron got up and as I was pushing the portrait door open and knocked me out of the way. Harry, Ginny and the twins followed after him, though Fred and George said that they were gits and not to worry about it. I stared at the back of Ginny's head as she walked away from me. My eyes began to water up. Had she turned on me too?

Jacob got up and walked out after them but stopped in front of me. I closed my eyes and pulled myself back together before walking out too. I walked slower than them all with Jacob, our fingers linked, so I wouldn't have to hear them whisper about me.

Once I arrived at the Quiditch pitch, Harry yelled at me for being late. I glared at him and mounted my broom. Half an hour into practice, Ginny passed the Quaffle to me but I accidentally dropped it.

"OI BLACK!" Harry yelled. I turned and stared at him in disbelief. Did he just address me by my last name?

"PAY ATTENTION"

I growled under my breath.

"Prat"

I can't believe him! He hates me just because I saved Malfoy! Unbelievable…


	23. Werewolf Attacks and Vampire Covens

CHAPTER 22

Today was the final Quiditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was the end of June as I sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate in silence as a bunch of people wished all the other players good luck. Even others were avoiding me too! I sighed. Once I was done my porridge, I got up and left the castle, passing Jake on the way, who was on his way for breakfast, as I made my way down to the Quiditch pitch.

I changed into my Quiditch robes and walked out of the tent to look at the conditions and saw Blaise Zabini stare at me from across the pitch. Then began to jog to me and I frowned.

"Madison" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked down and took a deep.

"Just spit it out, I don't have all day" I snapped and he looked up

"Look, Draco's sorry-" Without even hearing the rest of what he had to say, I turned around and muttered

"Yeah, im sure he is"

I walked back in the changing rooms and sat close to Jake as he whispered comforting words into my ear.

MBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJBMBJB

I dived fast to avoid a bludger and then went straight upwards towards the goal posts.

"Closer, come on, closer" I muttered. Once I was close enough, I shot and-

"SCORE! 260-150 Gryffindor" I looked around and saw Ginny and Jake passing the Quaffle back and forth. Jake shot and scored again. I flew to catch the Quaffle and after many swerves and a pass to Jacob and back to me, I shot and scored yet another goal, leaving Gryffindor with 280 points and 130 points ahead of Slytherin.

I ducked just in time to avoid another bludger and sped up to the other team's chaser and snatched the Quaffle from him. Then, I turned around and pushed my Firebolt to the limit and scored yet another goal.

"POTTER'S SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" I spun around and gasped. If he caught it, we would officially win the Cup!

"MALFOY IS AFTER THE SNITCH TOO!" I rounded and stole the Quaffle from the other chaser as she was passing me and I sped towards the goal post. Then, I passed to Ginny, who passed to Jacob, who passed back to Ginny and then back to me. After ducking out of the way of Fred, I shot and

"AW MISSED" I turned around and-

"MALFOY'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

"No!" I whispered. But he DID have the snitch.

"SLYTHERIN WINS THE CUP!"

The Slytherins cheered as their team did a round of glory with their hero in the lead.

I shook my head and steered my broom towards the ground though just before I touched down, a bludger came out of no where on my right and hit me in the rids, knocking me off my broom. I screamed out in pain as I landed on my broken ribs. I looked around and saw the Slytherin beater snicker. Jacob immediately turned his broom towards me and knelt down. I winced as my body repaired its self. I could take away the vampire but the healing was something I had no control over.

I got up and walked towards my team who hadn't moved to help me. Once I was about 15 feet away, Ron began to yell at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I stopped in my tracks, shocked.

"MY FAULT?" I shrieked, walking forward again.

"YEAH! IF YOU HADNT MISSED THAT LAST SHOT, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE A REMATCH" I hissed.

"Of course" I said sarcastically.

"It seems as though the Gryffindor chaser and keeper have some issues"

I looked up in the stands at the commenter and glared.

"Aren't you going to go and snog your boyfriend?" He said as his head gestured towards Malfoy. Beside me, Jacob snarled. My eyes widened in shock… again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked when I was right in front of him. By now, the whole audience had quieted down to hear and my team mates were standing 10 feet or so behind me.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. We all know you and Malfoy are snogging buddies-"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" I screeched at the same time that Jake yelled at Ron to back off in a rather rude way.

The wind around us blew my hair wild. My lip curled over my teeth as I unwillingly switched in full vampire mode. This was the part I was dreading. The part where I loose complete control.

I growled and Ron began to retreat backwards. I sank into a crouch but gasped when a hot hand wrapped around my arms and tried to pull me back.

"Maddie, no!" I felt a sudden rush of heat ripple through me and I easily tossed Jacob aside and pounced. Some of the people in the crowd screamed while a ripping sound filled my ears but didn't turn to see where it had come from.

I was only a few feet away from him when I was thrown to the side. I gasped. It was like being hit by a truck speeding down the highway. I jumped up and looked at what had hit me and I stood there, shocked again. There stood a giant russet wolf, sunken down into a crouch, teeth bearing. Was Jacob really risking his secret just to save Ron?

I blinked and one second, Jacob was in front of me and the next, I was under him, my face inches from his muzzle. I bent my knees and pushed hard on his stomach and he flew to the side.

I growled and pounced at Ron again, not thinking clearly. I screamed in pain as sharp teeth sank into my right arm and pulled me back. I snapped at Ron who turned and ran towards the side along with the rest of the students.

Jacob jerked hard and tightened his grip on my arm. I swung around and clawed at his fur. He yelped and jumped back. Now, I circled around him, the humans long forgotten. I snarled and dived towards him.

A sudden burst of heat ran though me and I landed on all fours while my clothes lay in shreds behind me. I looked down and saw pure white paws. I yelped in shock and looked at Jacob. He stood there with a shocked doggy expression on his face.

_Jacob's POV_

_Fucking stupid vampire, I thought as I growled at her. Stealing my powers, I thought as I growled again. I didn't realize it yet but it was the werewolf in me taking over and unless I stopped, this was a fight that wouldn't end until one of us died. _

And then he snapped at me viciously. I jumped over him and snapped at his flanks. He spun around and bit my neck. I howled in pain and snapped at him again, getting him good in the leg. He yelped again and growled, his muzzle twitching.

I looked down at my aching paw and saw red blood staining the white fur. I looked up at Jacob to make sure he wasn't attacking me and then back down at my paw. I yelped softly when I saw the blood was still there. Why wasn't I healing?

I roared as Jacob had rammed into my shoulder when I was looking down. I howled as his teeth sank into my left shoulder and I smelt the blood. With his teeth jammed into my shoulder and his paws clawing at my sides, I collapsed onto my back and whimpered.

He immediately let go of my shoulder and sank his teeth into my throat instead. I gasped and tried to kick him away but I couldn't reach him. I tried to roll over but I was stuck. I tried to breath but I couldn't.

Im sorry Jacob. Im sorry it had to be like this. I love you… I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the world fade away.

_Jacob's POV_

_I locked my jaw around her neck as she kicked at me. I growled when she tried to move. Just a few more seconds and it would all be over. _

_She began to squirm less and closed her eyes as a big, fat tear rolled from her eye. And then I realized what I was doing. I was killing the girl I loved._

_I immediately let go of her and she rolled over to her side and didn't move. I whimpered and nudged her back with my nose. _

_No! Please no, I begged. I thought she could heal! So why the hell wasn't she healing?! _

_I looked around at all the students and teachers in the stands. They all wore the same fearful expression with the occasional tears. I turned back to Madison and whimpered again. I pressed my head to her ribs and listened._

_At first, I heard nothing but as I listened harder, I heard her heart give a feint 'gallump'. _

_Then, across the field, a large coven of vampires emerged._

To Be Continued...

So...? What do you think?

Please review!

And, I really need your guy's help on what the sequel should be about :S I have some ideas but i dunno...

Oh, Any suggestions would be appreciated! :)

So... Lemme know what you think..!

~Maddie Black


End file.
